Realizations
by bread pan
Summary: Sasuke was in a heap of internal dilemma's about certain pinkhaired girl who's always haunting his wildest dreams. Will he realize his true feelings for her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Realizations

By: Hyuuga bratz

Disclaimer; I actually find it very annoying to write this one but for the (sigh) I'll do it.

We, Hyuuga bratz, hereby declare, that we DO NOT own NARUTO since it is rightfully owned by _someone else_ by the law.

There, on with the story!

**Chapter 1: New Mission**

The sun soared high above the clouds in a clear blue sky as the two young shinobies awaited for the arrival of their remaining teammates.

The other one, who has a light pink hair sat perched upon a branch of a tree looking interestingly at the birds nestled on a branch above her. Apparently unaware of the secret glances that the raven haired boy is giving her, she just sat there, cross-legged watching the mother bird feed its babies. She always loved nature.

Already seventeen, and now a classified medic-nin who trained under Tsunade, the fifth hokage herself, Sakura has already gone through tough missions usually with the ANBU being a medic-nin. She now radiated the aura of intelligence, strength at the same time, kindness and purity of heart.

'This is actually strange. Usually shishou would tell us to meet her at the office and we'll be briefed for the mission there. I wonder what our mission is. Anyway, I will be able to know later so I guess I better wait. Only it may take hours…' she thought dryly as she continued to watch the birds, amused.

On the other hand, the raven-haired genius, currently leaning on the railing of the bridge is no other than Uchiha Sasuke. The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan since he already managed to defeat his brother years ago and with the help of his friends, he decided to go to his home village. A lot of boring missions and convincing Tsunade allowed him to be the ANBU captain besides the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji.

At the age of eighteen, he grew taller and more handsome over the years which increased the population of his ravaging fan girls even though he still ignored them. He never liked any of them anyway. Besides only one person seem to catch the attention of this certain stoic prodigy.

When he returned to Konoha, he was surprised that Sakura, his pink-haired teammate, apparently has "forgotten" him. Of course, not literally, she's still friends with him but she claims that she had moved on with him. He still remembered that day …

_Flashback:_

_It was a day in which the sun chose to hide beneath the clouds creating a fine day with the cold wind blowing all over Konoha. _

_But a certain prodigy isn't concerned about the weather. Heck, even if rained he'll be even happy. Why? Well, he's back. He came back to his hometown right after killing his useless piece of dirt for a brother. Though it was not as fulfilling as he expects it to be, he's still happy. At least he has a home to call. _

_Some of his friends weren't too forgiving at first but she was there for him when everybody wasn't. And for that he was grateful but being a stoic person as he was he was foreign to these kinds of feelings. So, he was unable to show his true feelings for her that she gave up on him._

"_I know you wanted this since forever, I'm sorry for all the times I've bothered you. But can you do me a favor? Can we still be friends?" she said with barely concealed tears in her jade eyes as she forced a small smile on her lips._

_Unable to process what had just happened, he nodded dumbly and she hugged him. It was a friendly hug, before running away from him._

_Suddenly, for a reason he couldn't comprehend, he felt cold, inside. His supposed to be best day ever, turned sour just because of a certain pink-haired kunoichi._

_He scoffed lightly, still in denial of his feelings; he quickly shoved the little voice inside his head telling him to go after her, as he thought that this was the best for both of them._

'_Hn, finally she'll be able to grow up from her childish crush for me. As for me, one less annoying leech in the fan club. Oh joy.' He thought as he tried to push the guilty and sad feeling in his gut._

_End of Flashback _

He frowned at the memory as he stole another glance at the kunoichi. 'Did Sakura really mean what she said?' he has been mulling over this thought since the day she _gave up_ on him.

'Ah, why not ask her? Hmm?' a voice suddenly piped up on his head.

'What the hell? Just who the heck are you?' he thought back, a little bit surprised as he wondered if he's losing his sanity.

'Oh, don't worry your not losing it…yet. Unless you tell her your _true_ feelings, I'm afraid you will be. And I can't afford that you know.' The voice said.

'Hn, what an annoying talking voice, and to think you haven't answered my question yet and you've already said too much' he thought sourly.

'Ah, yes, I'm your inner – self aka your true self. You just shoved me in a box a long time ago since the Uchiha massacre. And that reminds me, you owe me an apology.' He said with a scoff.

'Hn, like I'm going to do that! GO AWAY" Sasuke said.

'Fat chance! Know what, if you'll just listen to me and confess to her than you'll be at peace and I will also be of course and we can all live happily ever after!' inner – Sasuke said.

Sasuke was about to retort to his inner – self when he heard a loud yell from a distance. He sighed as he recognized the all too familiar voice not to mention annoying.

"HELLO SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE BASTARD!" he yelled as was his usual greeting.

Naruto, also eighteen now grew handsome over the years. He's now dating the shy Hyuuga heiress, Hinata and treats Sakura now as his younger sister. That's why he's also a little protective over his _little sister _that he'd be happy to beat into a pulp any male who comes near her. At times, Sakura's scolding him for being over-protective but lets him do as he pleases anyway; some of her fan boys are really annoying.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said as he watched the blond boy fumed, complete with steams coming out from both of his ears and nose.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE BASTARD!" Naruto shouted as Sakura jumped from her place a while ago and landed gracefully on the ground before landing a fist on top of Naruto's head.

"Now, boys no need to get so cheerful it's early in the morning." Sakura said calmly and the two boys immediately calmed down.

"How can you be so calm about this Sakura-chan? You know our perverted sensei will not arrive for at least two hours." The whimpering fox-boy inquired but Sakura ignored him as she leaned on the railing instead.

Needless to say, Sasuke was stunned. 'When did she become calm, cool and collected? Usually she'll punch Naruto and scold him for being so noisy and he'll be just quiet, keeping he's cool.' He thought, quite bewildered.

During the past years he's been gone, he has to admit, Sakura changed … a lot. She has matured both physically and mentally along with her growing insane strength she developed under Tsunade's supervision. Now, she is a strong-willed, independent, beautiful young woman. And what's the most shocking part is she's over with him. This alone caused a lot conflict on his already befuddled mind.

Although before Sasuke could comprehend more on his current dilemma, a soft poof followed by a loud "You're late!" told him that their perverted sensei has arrived.

"Aa, well you see –"Kakashi wasn't able to finish his sentence since Sakura cut him off.

"Spare us the excuses sensei." Sakura said dryly while rolling her eyes.

"Oh well, I forgot to think of an excuse anyway." Kakashi said.

"So, why did shishou sent us here? Usually she'll have us there at her office." Sakura said as a matter of factly.

"Yeah! I agree with Sakura-chan. I –"he was cut off by Sakura with a bonk on his head.

"You were too loud dobe." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"WHY YOU BASTARD, PREPARE TO DIE!" Naruto yelled, ready to lunge at Sasuke but Kakashi grabbed his shirt and pulled him away.

"Naruto, stop it already. We can't hear the information about our mission if you keep on whining and yelling there.' Sakura scolded. Sasuke just snorted.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, "at this he gave Naruto a very stern stare who in return gave him a sheepish smile "the hokage is busy at the moment so I'll be the one to give the mission briefing." Kakashi explained as he saw all of them listening attentively.

"What is the mission already?" Naruto whined as he received a fist on his head…again.

"Your mission is to escort someone. Now, you might think this is easy but this is categorized as an A-rank one." Kakashi finished.

"Why? Is someone following him?" Sakura inquired curiously.

"That, I do not know though the Godaime said to expect the unexpected. You will start tomorrow; meet me here at seven o'clock sharp. Okay? Ja ne" Kakashi added as he opened his beloved book to read and left with a soft poof leaving his students to ponder on their new mission.

'What does he mean by expecting the unexpected?' Sasuke thought.

As if reading his thoughts, Naruto said "What does Obaachan mean by that?" while scratching his head.

'Well, we just have to wait until tomorrow, ne? Come on Naruto, let's head to Ichiraku, I'm hungry." Sakura said as she turned in her heel and head towards the ramen bar.

"Okay! It's your treat right? I'm kinda broke you know." Naruto said nervously waiting for a hit or a yell perhaps.

"FINE! You're such a BAKA! But next time …" Sakura let her sentence trail as she glowered at Naruto dangerously. Naruto gulped nervously.

"Hehehe, of course Sakura-chan, I promise." He said as he gave her his usual fox-like grin. Sakura then smiled.

Sasuke watched the scene unfold before him with his jaw on the ground. 'When did they become close?' he thought utterly bewildered as he watched their retreating back. Finally, snapping back to reality, he was able to compose himself as he head towards home.

Sure he had heard of Naruto's over-protectiveness over Sakura, being her self-proclaimed brother. He knew he should not be bothered by this. After all who was he to sulk here and wish that he was the one enjoying a hot ramen with Sakura? Nope. Who was he to feel rejected by his friends, to feel left out?

'Man, stop sulking. Uchihas do not sulk." His inner-self said with slight disgust.

"Not you again, I am more likely to have a mental breakdown whenever you're around.

"Aw, come on, I know you don't mean that. Anyway, those are the few consequences that you have to pay for not telling her your feelings." His inner said.

"Hn, whatever." He thought as he finally reached his abode, thinking about what his inner-self had just said.

As he opened the door to let himself in, he felt sadness mixed with anger, as he always did whenever he was in this house. It always reminds him of his life-long goal. The goal he already accomplished long ago, only to be left with a heavy heart and nightmares that did not cease since that day.

He clenched his knuckles as he remembered that day, the day that changed his life for good.

"That bastard! When I fought him and succeeded, I thought I would have the peace I desired. But then I only felt more miserable. She was right after all." Sasuke muttered angrily mixed with sadness, his knuckles turning white in anger.

Although when he turned his head, he saw the picture of Team seven, taken when they were still genin with Naruto and him at the side and Kakashi at the back, his hands on top of their heads. Sakura is at the middle, with her usual cheery smile, maybe even bigger, he cannot tell.

Subconsciously, he reached out and touched the picture, particularly the spot where Sakura's face is. Somehow, he can't bring himself to look away from Sakura's smiling face. All his anger has subsided now. He noted vaguely that Sakura always manages to calm him down.

It was always like this, when he feel that he cannot take it anymore, that the black hole he made himself in his heart seems to be eating him, all he had to do was to look at her and like magic it would all subside. It soothes even his darkest nightmare. He could not understand this feeling inside him though. Perhaps it was her soft, shiny pink locks that sways with the wind with her every movement, or was it her angelic face that was like it was curved like that of a doll's?

He do not understand this confusion inside his head but strange it may seem he likes the way she's affecting him.

It brought a barely visible smile on his usual stoic face.

**つづく。。。**

…………………………………….NO COMMENT…………………………………….


	2. freakin mission

**Disclaimer**: We, Hyuuga bratz, hereby declare, that we DO NOT own NARUTO since someone else rightfully owns it by the law.

**B2 here wrote this chappie nyahaha! Hey its b1's time to write the later chappie so it's my turn now! We should be fair guys… Okaaaay on with the story!**

Realizations chapter 2

By: Hyuuga bratz (B2)

The morning light shed its glory on the pale face of the remaining Uchiha. He was still asleep with his eyes not anymore squeezed tight like they usually did before. His raven hair fell over his forehead and the breeze did not much care to blow it off his face. This Day seemed more interesting hours before. He didn't shift much now, he always changes positions every fifteen minutes or so. But he felt, at last, comfortable, inducing a long rest.

His senses were sharpened because of the tedious trainings he underwent. And since he had improved that much, there's no wonder how he had killed his brother that easy.

Sasuke walked around in the streets, looking at his environment, which was full with colorful flowers, one dreary morning. He looked at his environment from the trees, damn noisy kids playing around. He may love the season but people being noisy made him wanna die…to an extent at least always followed up the spring season. He stepped into the usual team 7 bridge waiting for her teammates to arrive.

Usually he would train first coz sakura and naruto would arrive later but this is different, he is really interested of meeting the guy/gal they need to escort and know what type of person is he/she… of course he didn't know the gender of that person cause their former sensei didn't told them more information.

He looked at his watch and sighed. "its almost 7… sakura should be here right now…" he thought looking at the big cherry blossom tree few meters away from him.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun" a high pitched voice caught his attention, as he looked back he saw the 13 yr. Old sakura running towards he blinked and rubbed his eyes, and saw nothing but trees…

"Sasuke? W-what are you looking there?" sasuke looked beside himself and saw his pink haired teammate

"n-nothing, since when did you came? I didn't notice you…" he said leaning again at the brides railings

"uhm… maybe 5 minutes ago…" she retorted playing with her hair she had let it grow again since she had cut it on purpose in their chuunin exams but that was over now.

And there came silence…

'why does she call me in that manner…? She had put the 'kun' away from my name huh… I don't even notice her coming…' he thought.

"Aww… god this little talk is killing me!" sakura muttered to herself.

Inner sakura: hey don't you see him out there waiting for you to start the conversation? Do not act that he doesn't even exist! GIRL! He's Uchiha Sasuke you have a crush on him since like forever!

"not anymore"

"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN WHATS KICKIN HUH? … Hey why are you two sooo silent there does the 'person' and kakashi-sensei-pervert arrived? " He asked with a foxy grin.

"No they didn't arrive yet…" sakura said nonchantly

"I bet they did…" Sasuke said pointing at the two figures behind them.

"whoa! Kakashi-sensei-pervert! This is a RECORD! You are NOT late! Nyahaha!" naruto cheered

"Damare…" kakashi muttered

Right beside kakashi stood a young man, roughly the same age as the two. He had orangey hair and his lavender eyes shined making him hot as evah! His hair was damp from outside, clothes stuck like glue showing off every inch of muscles he obtained. A girl could really fall for that man in this situation.

"uhm… I forgot to tell you he is higeki…" higeki slightly bowed

"Ohayou!" naruto and sakura chorused, well to our Sasuke he just glared at him and that's it.

" These are Uzumaki naruto, Haruno sakura and Uchiha Sasuke" kakashi added

he looked at the raven haired boy and smirked "is that the uchiha? To be frank I don't like him to accompany me cause all I know is HE is a _betrayer_.." higeki emphasized the word betrayer as he looked back to the uchiha.

"YOU BASTARD I'M GOIN TO KILL YOU!" naruto groweled.

"NARUTO!" sakura whacked him in the head.

"okay enough for that…"

"Aw… come on kakashi-sensei-pervert we aint got all day! Were just waiting here for you to say OUR mission and what are we going to do with this higeki-bastard and… and-"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP !" kakashi shouted at his student and soon calmed down. "ahem… sorry."

"you need to come with me to amegakure…" higeki said quickly.

"A-AMEGAKURE!" naruto blurted out. "y-you mean idate's 2nd hometown? B-butwhy are we going there?"

"uhm… how can I explain this… uhm… you see he own the famous sword of the wagarashi family the kusanagi… as as what we have heard the Orochimaru gang wanted to steal it so its your mission to look after him and make sure that he's safe until you get there." He explained.

"ahhh……………."

"okay gotta go, I have many things to do now! ja!" and with a puff of smoke he is nowhere to be found.

"that lazy-pervert! Busy man! What is he trying to say? We all know that he will just read his perverted book!" naruto pouted.

" naruto could you shut up for a while? You know that we need to go now." Sasuke said icily

"yeah right… Ooookay wagarashi-san! We need to go now! Nyahahaha!" naruto laughed hystericaly

"could we just rest for a while and go to ame later huh?" He got up and walked closer to sakura. HE smiled at her.

**Oh hell no! That termite is hitting on your I mean OUR woman! Do something!**

_I don't own her. She ain't mine!_ _Its not as if I care anyway. Shut up. Who the hell are you anyway?_

**I'm YOU, stupid! Who else? And yes, you DO care. If you didn't, why are you here clenching your fist like you wanna punch somebody there who blocks your way?**

_I-I…._

**Okay… I win! Anyways , just...just do something about THAT guy! He's all up on her!**

At this, Sasuke glanced at the couple talking to each other. Sakura was smiling sweetly at him while termite-boy was smirking widely.

**See that! He's smirking! He WANTS her! KICK HIS ASS! Your seriously going to let some guy like him STEAL her. Huh? Do something! ANYTHING.**

_Just shut up._

**Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you...**

Sasuke's inner self left. That was quite obvious since it suddenly became quiet again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors Notes: Okay okay I know I'm not as good as the first writer… sight I accept criticisms but you need to put it in a nice manner I mean… please don't shower me curses Kudasai! This is the second part (hmm… maybe I should leave it here …. ) but I don't know if we should place some uhm… twist coz we have a little bit problem with this fic. So please review review! we need your opinions!


End file.
